This invention relates to kilns, and more specifically to kilns used for firing pottery or ceramics. It is common in the art to heat such kilns with one or more electric heaters, and to control both the duration and the temperature of such heating with a heater controller. This controller is often contained in a control box attached to the kiln exterior. A power cord is attached to the control box to provide electricity for both the controller and the electric heater. The controller contains a timer to monitor the duration of heating. A temperature sensor incorporated in the kiln is connected to the controller to sense the temperature in the interior of the kiln. The controller can then regulate the electric power supplied to the electric heater to maintain the desired temperature for the desired duration.
When the kiln is operational, it produces temperatures of upwards of 2000 degrees Fahrenheit. While kilns are lined with firebricks, which provide some insulation, the exterior of the kiln still gets hot. Since the control box is mounted on the hot exterior, and the heat can damage the controller, a kiln that is regularly used requires frequent maintenance. This maintenance usually includes accessing the wires connected to the heater and the outputs from the controller. In a traditional kiln, this requires that the control box be completely removed from the kiln. The control box is often quite heavy., and unless the wires connecting the controls to the heater are exceedingly long, the control box must be supported in an upright position so that access may be had to the wiring while the controls are still connected to the electric heater. Because of the weight and size of the control box, this is often quite awkward. Should more complete maintenance be required, the wires connected to the controls and heater must be disconnected so that the control box can be completely separated from the kiln and placed on a workbench for further maintenance. Connecting and disconnecting the wires is cumbersome because there are often several wires to be connected, and because the heavy control box must be supported while making these connections, as described above.
One object of the invention is to improve the attachment means for a control box in a kiln assembly.
Another object of the invention is to improve the thermal protection provided for the controls contained within the control box of a kiln assembly.
A further object of the invention is to increase the cooling effect of air within the control box.
Another object of the invention is to improve the attachment and connection of the control box to a sectionalized kiln.
Yet another object is to create a chimney within a control box attached to a kiln assembly, wherein the chimney increases the dissipation of heat from the controls contained in the control box.
The preferred embodiment of the invention herein described embraces a kiln assembly that incorporates the following: a control box that allows for easy attachment and detachment of the control box from a kiln; wiring connectors that allow for easy interconnection and disconnection of the controls to the heater; and a configuration of the control box that allows for improved thermal protection and ventilation of the controllers contained within the control box.